


Falling in water

by Icameaf



Category: Free!
Genre: M/M, Sexy, rinharu - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-31
Updated: 2013-12-31
Packaged: 2018-06-02 06:38:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6555628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Icameaf/pseuds/Icameaf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The summer is almost over. Rin is concerned about Harus future more than his own. They both decide to have one last race before they part ways. Haru x Rin !</p>
            </blockquote>





	Falling in water

**Author's Note:**

> hello everyone! this is my first fanficton here! It's a short story about two of my favourite hot swimmers C:, I wrote this as I was half through free enternal summer, there a no spoilers but a character from enternal summer is mentioned once.

hello everyone! this is my first fanficton here! It's a short story about two of my favourite hot swimmers C:, I wrote this as I was half through free enternal summer, there a no spoilers but a character from enternal summer is mentioned once.

Rin sat down in front of his childhood tree. "heh...What now?" He thought.

Rin felt presence of someone and he turned around, Haru stood there poker faced as usual

"Rin-"

Rin stood up, "Oi Haru let's not have a gay fight like last time eh?  
Haru punched his arm and smiled a little "One last time?"  
Huh? Rin got his shark-boy confused face "what...right now?, at this time ? "

"yes" Haru answered as it already was decided,  
"Fine"

They both started to walk to the swimming pool, the last race before Rin moves to America, he and Sosuke have been talking about this since the relay, but Haru has been spacing out or ignored all kinds of questions about the future, this made Rin angry as well, what if Haru became a teacher or...or already got scouted and not telling anyone he thought, more childish excuses popped up in Rins head until he walked into Haru.  
"Spaced out ?"  
"You're the one to talk" Rin answered with a lower voice They went inside the changing room taking swimsuits on and five minutes after they both were looking at the pool with sparkling eyes

"The reflection from the moon is...amazing" Rin said and Haru looked at him with a smile.

"What...?" Rin said after realizing Haru looked at him.  
"You're...just beautiful thats all"  
"I uh - " Rin started to blush "d-don't say stuff like that!  
"It's true and you are blushing, Haru said looking away, Rin took a steep closer grabbed Harus hips and looked into his eyes "R-Rin.." Harus said Trying to look away  
"Don't get all big talk if only this turns you on"

Haru walked aside and closer to the pool, "isn't racing each other getting into a habit?"  
Rin then went after him "so you mean we should try something else he answered with sarcasm"

Haru then said with a grin on his face, knowing Rin will become angry

" I only win against you all the time...and I swim free" Rin got angry at the comment

"y-you" his legs failed him and he fell over Haru. They splashed into the water arm in arms with both surprised looks. After a while they stood up, Rin started yelling " I don't get you! First your all " I only swim free" then you... get sad when you lost against me and now the attitude!"

"Do you ever just shut up?"  
Haru took his hand and on Rins cheek and pulled him in for a kiss, Rin resisted first and then gave up, They both were blushing, Rin biting Harus lower lip rough as Haru grabbed Rin behind passionately.

They stopped the kiss for air.  
"You should shut me up more often" Rin said as he took a long breath and got up from the pool

"Were are you going shark boy?" Haru said as he felt some liquid in his mouth, shit Rin really has razor sharp teeth.

Rin sat up and Haru were next to him "So it's going to end like this?" Rin asked with a lower voice.  
"Rin, you are already wet.." Haru answered, then they both looked at each other and started laughing.

After a while Rin asked "y-you wanna stay at my place, freshing up, it's really late you know" when they went back to the chaining room Haru saw the time and agreed with Rins request and they took the last bus to Rins place.


End file.
